


Perfectly Perfect

by fakebodies



Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it’s been a while since I wrote for these two!, this is really just super cute lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: The one person Snake Plissken can express real human emotions around returns. Jack Burton can’t keep a smile off his face.





	Perfectly Perfect

“Snake!”

The shout made Snake jump, his hand flying to his gun as he whipped around to glare at the source of the noise. He relaxed as soon as he caught sight of the man calling his name.

Standing on top of the Pork Chop Express, arms thrown up in the air, Jack lets out a loud whoop before jumping down. Snake would almost be worried, if it wasn’t Jack Burton doing the jumping. Jack lands, miraculously, and comes running over, half-tackling Snake into a hug.

“I’m back.” Jack grins. Snake can’t do much to keep his composure when faced with the radiant ball of energy that is Jack Burton- he settles for resting his forehead against Jack’s shoulder, to hide the fact that he’s smiling too. A hand comes up to card through his hair, careful of his eyepatch.

“You’re back.” Snake nods, and Jack could be dense, sure, but he was good at reading Snake. There’s a lot buried in those two words. Jack just smiles, holding Snake a little tighter.

“Yeah. Promise.”

They spend the night camped out in the trailer, Jack regaling Snake with tales of a different New York. As he gets to more recent adventures, his tone turns almost-sad. Jack smiles a little, sheepishly, and shrugs.

“...but, y’know, I just missed you a lot. I got Egg Shen to help me get back here, and, ta-da!” he laughs a little, shrugging again. Jack is starting to feel like a schoolkid with a stupid crush.

Snake smirks at him, the expression fond, “Now you’re here.”

“Yep! Now I’m here.” Jack nods, happily.

For a while, he’d wondered if he was his dimension’s Snake- except, he totally wasn’t. All the other Snakes were called, y’know, Snake, which means somewhere in his dimension there’s an actual Snake Plissken, doing Snake Plissken-y things. Not that Jack would mind being a Snake, just that he feels less weird about his feelings knowing that he’s not... kind of a copy.

“Y’know, I-“ Jack starts, cut off by Snake leaning his head against his shoulder. Jack slips his arm around Snake, holding him a little closer.

“If you repeat this to anybody, I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Snake starts, not looking up at Jack.

“Sure, okay.” Jack nods, smiling a little. He’s at a good angle to appreciate Snake’s handsome features, and he’s feeling lovestruck enough to agree to his potential sleep-murder. He’s always liked the way Snake’s nose is shaped.

“I missed you too.” Snake grumbles- and it really is a full-on grumble, which makes Jack grin. He wraps both of his arms around Snake, letting himself fall to the side and pulling Snake with him. Muttering to himself, Snake wriggles into a position where he’s face to face with Jack’s stupid, dopey grin. It also puts him in the perfect position for Jack to kiss his nose.

“I think I love you.” Jack admits. Snake just stares at him, blinking once before quickly averting his eyes, muttering even more pointedly as he buries his face against Jack’s chest.

Jack laughs, one hand coming up to brush through Snake’s soft, dark hair. He looks up at the metal roof above him, dopey smile still painted across his face. Everything is the way it should be. Everything, Jack Burton realizes, is absolutely perfect.


End file.
